The present invention relates to decorative bed ruffles, and in particular to retaining structures for retaining a decorative bed ruffle securely on a mattress foundation such as a box spring.
Conventional bed ruffles comprise a ruffled skirt secured such as by stitching to the perimeter of a top fabric panel which extends across and completely covers the top of a mattress foundation. (As used herein, mattress foundation refers to the lower component of a two-piece mattress set, e.g., a box spring or rigid support platform, upon which a soft upper mattress is supported.) To install or remove a conventional bed ruffle, it is generally necessary to remove the upper mattress from the foundation so that the top panel of the bed ruffle can be properly placed on the foundation with the ruffled skirt hanging downwardly to cover the foundation sides and the space therebelow. Removal of the upper mattress for this purpose is difficult because of the great size and weight of the mattress.
Conventional bed ruffles are also subject to easy inadvertent displacement from their proper position, e.g., when the bed is made. The top panel lies loosely across the top of the mattress foundation such that it does not adequately prevent movement of the bed ruffle. When sheets and blankets are tucked between the mattress and the foundation, the ruffled skirt may be pulled up with a portion being tucked between the mattress and box spring. Consequently, the bedmaker has a readjust the bed ruffle.
Another limitation of the conventional bed ruffle design is that it does not allow for adjustments of the vertical length of the ruffled skirt, in order to accommodate varying heights of bed frames or foundations. Due to the top panel construction, any attempt to pull the skirt downwardly on one side will result in an unacceptable shortening of the skirt on the opposite side.
Yet another shortcoming of the conventional bed ruffle design exists from a marketing standpoint. Conventional constructions require the retailer to carry separate inventory for each size of bed, e.g., twin, full, queen and king, since the size of the ruffle is fixed by the size of the top fabric panel. A greater selection of bed ruffle colors and styles could be offered in the same space if a single bed ruffle could be made to fit more than one bed size. Such adaptability would also obviously benefit the user in that the same ruffle could be used on different bed sizes, and the manufacturer in that production requirements would be simplified.
Various alternatives to the conventional bed ruffle construction have been proposed, but none have attained widespread acceptance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,233 to Morris discloses a dust (bed) ruffle wherein a ruffle material depends from the bottom edge of a continuous side panel serving to cover a sidewall of a box spring. Attached along a top edge of the side panel and extending inwardly over a perimetric edge portion of the box spring is an elastic top panel defining a central opening in the dust ruffle. The elastic panel is expandable to enable passage of the dust ruffle over a top mattress, whereby the dust ruffle may be installed on the box spring without removal of the top mattress. This design facilitates the installation and removal of the bed ruffle as compared with the conventional design. However, a number of shortcomings remain.
In particular, the design does not allow for vertical adjustment of the ruffle to accommodate different bed frame and foundation heights. The elastic top panel has mitred corners for accommodating the four corners of the box spring. As a result, the elastic top panel extends inwardly from each side panel side to form a discrete perimetric support platform having a fixed width. This construction defines a fixed perimetric edge or corner which must be aligned with the upper edge of the box spring. As a result, the length of the depending ruffle material cannot be varied. Additionally, the mitred corners limit the dust ruffle to a particular shape of box spring.
Furthermore, the stretchability of the Morris dust ruffle would not allow the dust ruffle to be applied to multiple mattress sizes, e.g., twin and full or queen and king. Rather, Morris teaches the provision of elasticity merely for enabling the dust ruffle to pass over the upper mattress and then grip the box spring.
Another shortcoming of the Morris dust ruffle pertains to the attachment location of the ruffle material. In Morris, the ruffle material depends from the lower edge of the side panel. As a result, the lower edge of the side panel cannot extend underneath the bottom edge of the box spring to be secured between the bed frame and the box spring. Additionally, this attachment location requires that the side panel be formed with aesthetics in mind, since it will be wholly exposed. As a result, the gripping characteristics of the side panel may be compromised in the interest of aesthetics, or vice-versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,875 to Piontkowski discloses a bed ruffle comprising decorative valence panels which are detachable from a separate cover which is installed over the top and sides of a box spring. This design only eliminates the need for removal of the upper mattress in order to remove or install the separate valences. It is still necessary to remove the upper mattress in order to install or remove the box spring cover to which the valences are attached. The other drawbacks of the conventional construction are likewise not adequately addressed. Furthermore, the construction is complicated due to the use of multiple fabric pieces and fastener structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,097 to Levinsohn et al discloses a dust ruffle having elasticized seams for improving the retention of the dust ruffle on a box spring. The skirt or flounce of the dust ruffle depends from a narrow top portion overlying a perimetric portion of the box spring, whereby material savings are achieved over the conventional structure having a top panel extending entirely across the box spring. While perhaps capable of exhibiting improved retention, this design would not overcome the other identified deficiencies of the conventional structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,316 to Whipple discloses a split dust ruffle capable of being wrapped around the perimeter of a box spring. Interlining strips are tucked between the mattress and box spring around the perimeter of the box spring. The ends of the dust ruffle are secured together at the head of the bed by tying or otherwise securing the ends of a strip tape attached along the interlining strips. This design obviates the requirement of removing the upper mattress in order to install or remove the dust ruffle, but does not adequately address the other shortcomings of the conventional design.